Even Angel's Fall Intro, Fun Stuff and Ending
by Skittles1
Summary: OK! As you can see, I have a long series called Even Angel's Fall! Before you read it, click here and read my small intro. and there is some fun bonus stuff. When you finish the four parts, return and read the second chapter of this!
1. Opening

Even Angel's Fall – FUN STUFF and Intro!  
  
Ok! Here is a little introduction to my series, Even Angel's Fall. It's about a girl named Kina, her bishonen Nuriko and Hotohori. She meets a bishonen named Yue and from there, who knows what'll happen to them!! But one thing I will say is, this is the story of the greatest love ever. So read the story and when you are done with the 4 parts, return here and go to the next page.  
  
I thought I'd put up a page with fun stuff also!! So let the games begin!  
  
Go here and take a quick quiz to see what EAF character you are most like! Kina? Shiva? Yue? Find out! http://www.selectsmart.com/FREE/select.php?client=bishie  
  
These are two fan art drawings by my friend Lena! You can visit her web site here: http://www.greenepa.net/~lena  
  
This is a picture of Kina: http://www.greenepa.net/~lena/kinasecret.html  
  
This is a little comic Lena drew when she and I got into too much sugar. It's from Promises Are Made For Keeping with Hori, Nuri, Tigress and Table: http://www.greenepa.net/~lena/pamfkcomic.html  
  
The theme song of this is "Even Angel's Fall" (DUH!) By Jessica Riddle! Here are the lyrics:  
  
You found hope, you found faith  
  
Found how fast she could take it away  
  
Found true love, lost your heart  
  
Now you don't know who you are  
  
She made it easy, made it free  
  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see  
  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows  
  
Baby that is how love goes  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
  
God knows even angel's fall  
  
No such thing as you lost it all  
  
God knows even angel's fall  
  
It's a secret that no one tells  
  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell  
  
And it's no fairytale, take it from me  
  
That's the way it's supposed to be  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
  
God knows even angel's fall  
  
No such thing as you lost it all  
  
God knows even angel's fall  
  
You'll laugh, you'll cry, no one knows why  
  
But oh the thrill of it all  
  
You're on the ride  
  
You might as well open your eyes  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
  
God knows even angel's fall  
  
No such thing as you lost it all  
  
God knows even angel's fall  
  
Even angel's fall  
  
Even angel's fall 


	2. Ending- Don't read unless you've read th...

Even Angel's Fall – Ending  
  
So you've stuck with me to the end! I'm proud of you! I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read it! A big thanks to Lena who always helped me with the story and put up with my 'revelations'! To all the readers also! You're welcome to criticize or comment it anytime.  
  
Now to the outrageous proposition that began this series. This is the story of the greatest love ever. You may counter with Romeo and Juliet, Antony and Cleopatra, or perhaps even your own personal story. And that is precisely my point. Each one of us- even mere mortals such as Kina or Yue can claim the record for the greatest love, ever, if we can only cast off our ambivalence and recognize it when we find it, pure and true. That, I think, is the challenge. To know true greatness when we see it. To appreciate it when we see it. To embrace it while it lasts. The kind that really counts, the kind that never end up in the newspaper, books, or on television. At first I didn't recognize the majesty in these moments, then in this age where bigger is always better, people rarely do. Perhaps someone has dared losing you forever just to show their love for you, or even risked giving up their life to save or help you. Or maybe it's something smaller but just as exalted. Maybe every night, driving up the lane, a special person honks the horn for you. It doesn't sound like much, but listen closely...The front door opens and you can hear the hurried footsteps. 


End file.
